lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
David Bagrationi
David Bagrationi is the son of Bagrat, and Mariam Bagrationi making him a member of and the Lord and Patriarch of House Bagrationi and the King of the Kingdom of Georgia. David Bagrationi has one sibling in the form of Catherine Bagrationi of whom was a prominent member of the Kingdom of Allan until the death of her husband the heir of the Kingdom of Allan led to her joining the priesthood and exiting the political arena of Allan. David Bagrationi would be born the first son but third child of his father Bagrat the King of Georgia making him first in the line of succession to house Bagrationi and the Kingdom of Georgia. During his youth he would defined by his near fanatical belief in Christ due to his mothers influence, and at the age of nine he would join his mother and sister on a pilgrimage to the Kingdom of Allan where his father had married off his sister to the prince of Allan. While in the Kingdom of Allan David traveled with a pilgrimage northward into the Georgian Badlands where he met with the fabled Angel Elcin Hasim of whom was the direct descendant of Ali Hasim one of the children of Jesus and meeting with her she revealed prophesies of his life of which he left not really believing. David Bagrationi would be sent to Constantinople at the age of twelve where he was to spend time there squiring with House Constantine, and during his early time there he would become friends with Antonio Constantine of whom was the prince of Byzantine and together the two became the best of friends. David Bagrationi would rise to the position of King of Georgia at the age of sixteen when his father King Bagrat III. would fall in conflict with the northern forces of Turkmenistan, and following this he would become increasingly hateful towards the Turks. History David Bagrationi would be born the first son but third child of his father Bagrat the King of Georgia making him first in the line of succession to house Bagrationi and the Kingdom of Georgia. Early History David Bagrationi would be born the first son but third child of his father Bagrat the King of Georgia making him first in the line of succession to house Bagrationi and the Kingdom of Georgia. During his youth he would defined by his near fanatical belief in Christ due to his mothers influence, and at the age of nine he would join his mother and sister on a pilgrimage to the Kingdom of Allan where his father had married off his sister to the prince of Allan. Learning Truth While in the Kingdom of Allan David traveled with a pilgrimage northward into the Georgian Badlands where he met with the fabled Angel Elcin Hasim of whom was the direct descendant of Ali Hasim one of the children of Jesus and meeting with her she revealed prophesies of his life of which he left not really believing. Constantinople David Bagrationi would be sent to Constantinople at the age of twelve where he was to spend time there squiring with House Constantine, and during his early time there he would become friends with Antonio Constantine of whom was the prince of Byzantine and together the two became the best of friends. King of Georgia David Bagrationi would rise to the position of King of Georgia at the age of sixteen when his father King Bagrat III. would fall in conflict with the northern forces of Turkmenistan, and following this he would become increasingly hateful towards the Turks. 'Family Members' Kingdom of Georgia.png|Bagrat Bagrationi - Father|link=Bagrat Bagrationi Catherine Bagrationi Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Catherine Bagrationi - Sister|link=Catherine Bagrationi Jocelyn Tolasova Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Jocelyn Tolasova - Wife|link=Jocelyn Tolasova 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Elcin Hasim Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Elcin Hasim - Ally|link=Elcin Hasim Antonio Constantine IV. See Also : Antonio Constantine IV. Category:People Category:People of Georgia Category:Human Category:Georgian Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight Category:Leader Category:Patriarch Category:People of Byzantine Category:House Bagrationi Category:POV Character